


Happiness Hit

by katelynelaine



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:36:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katelynelaine/pseuds/katelynelaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trevor and Mike, in college, getting high and making out in Mike's (single) dorm room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness Hit

**Author's Note:**

> tomlipinskisfreckles (tumblr) asked: Preferably them in college. Maybe something where they finally admit they like each other after one of them is finally single and they have hot sex?

“Trevor?” Mike was sitting beside his best friend on the bed in his dorm. Trevor practically lived there with Mike, so it was good thing he’d gotten a single room. It was a small room behind the bathrooms, but Mike really didn’t min if it meant he got to secretly keep Trevor there with him. Trevor was rolling a joint on Mike’s professional law textbook and Mike was supposed to be finding him a lighter.

“Yupp?” Trevor answered, keeping his eyes on the half rolled joint.

“Do you miss Jenny?” he asked carefully, wondering how the answer to that would even help him. Trevor hummed noncommittally and looked up at Mike, reaching his hand out for the lighter Mike had yet to find. Mike bit his lip and caught Trevor’s eye, expecting an answer.

“I don’t know,” Trevor huffed. “Not really.” Mike raised his eyebrows at Trevor. “I mean, she was great and all, but that’s over now. Find me the fucking lighter.” Mike rolled his eyes and reached toward his desk, shuffling things around until he found the yellow lighter beside his pencil sharpener. “Thanks,” Trevor huffed, ignoring the way Mike’s fingers lingered. Maybe it was just because they touched all the time. They already shared a bed (Trevor refused to sleep on the floor) and they had known each other long enough to have bathed together when they were younger. Sometimes Mike wishes he remembered that more, then he realizes that’s kind of creepy. Mike slumped against the wall beside Trevor and accepted the joint when it was passed to him, taking a big hit and ignoring Trevor’s soft noise of surprise. Trevor was, obviously the more experienced smoker here, but that didn’t mean Mike couldn’t hold his own when he was determined to. He handed the joint back to Trevor and let his head fall back against the wall as he listened to Trevor beside him.

“Give it back,” Mike half whined a few minutes later when Trevor was still holding the joint between his fingers.

“Don’t you have class in the morning?”

“Don’t you need to go fuck yourself?” Mike huffed back, stealing the joint away for himself. Trevor snorted at him and leaned over against Mike.

“What’s wrong, Mikey?” he asked because Trevor wasn’t stupid and he’d known Mike for almost fifteen years now, he knew when the kid was upset.

“Nothing,” Mike huffed out on his exhale. Trevor just shook his head, slouching down to rest it on Mike’s shoulder.

“Tell uncle Trev all about it,” he instructed, stealing the joint back.

“No. Let’s shotgun,” Mike said instead. Trevor shook his head again.

“Joint’s too small now,” he grinned before taking the last hit off of it. Mike rolled his shoulders in a half-assed attempt to get Trevor off of him, like that would ever happen. Trevor sat up to flick the roach into the ashtray on the floor. He turned and crossed his legs beside Mike. With Trevor’s knees pressing into his side and his face right there, Mike couldn’t ignore him.

“What?” he asked, dropping his head back against the wall again. He felt Trevor shifting and then there was pressure along his full right side. “What are you doing?” he murmured, unmoving as Trevor’s lips ghosted over his neck.

“Do _you_ miss Jenny?” he asked, his arm draping across Mike’s waist so he couldn’t try and leave. Mike lifted his head up enough to see Trevor’s face. He looked serious.

“No,” he answered as cautiously as he’d asked the original question. Trevor leaned in toward him again.

“Me either,” he breathed when he was close enough that his breath hit Mike’s dry lips. Mike watched Trevor through half lidded eyes as he closed his own eyes and leaned forward to close the gap. Trevor’s mouth was warm against his and Mike instantly wondered why they’d never done this before. How had they not kissed in fifteen years, especially when they spent so much time together. How did they even get through puberty without _this_. There had been that one time at the lake party, but- “Mike,” Trevor said against his lips and Mike snapped back to here and now. He raised his hand to Trevor’s bicep, sliding his other one under Trevor to wrap around his shoulders. Trevor ran his tongue along Mike’s bottom lip, smiling only slightly as Mike easily opened up to him. He wrapped his hand tight over Mike’s hip, curling him up toward Trevor so they were pressed together all over. Mike gasped into Trevor’s mouth when he felt his friend’s erection pressed against his own. It hadn’t really seemed real to him until then. Trevor wanted this too; Mike wasn’t insane and this was not one-sided as he’d previously thought. Trevor may have been high, but he was high all the time and he made plenty of other decisions whilst high that he’d stuck with. “Mike,” Trevor said again, this time whining as he rutted against Mike. Mike really need to stop zoning out to think so much. Getting high was supposed to slow his brain down. He kissed Trevor harder, slipping his tongue into the mix as he pressed his hips against Trevor’s in response. Trevor moaned around his tongue, his hand raising up Mike’s back pushing his shirt up and out of the way. After Mike pulled the shirt over his head, Trevor leaned in and nipped at Mike’s collarbone causing Mike’s hips to stutter forward as he moaned in surprise. Trevor mouthed along Mike’s neck, stopping to suck a hickey into the spot just below his jaw and relishing in the noises Mike was making. Mike rolled away, pulling Trevor on top of him and catching his lips again, if only to save his dignity considering the noises he can’t hold back when Trevor’s lips are on his neck.


End file.
